Lab problems
by VexenIV
Summary: Vexen's experiment explodes and Roxas disobey's orders to rush in and save him. What will happen to XIII after he does that? Is he completely fine or does he nearly die? AkuRoku, mild kissing.
1. Part one

**(A/N) Ok, yeah this stories random and I THINK there's supposed to be more after chapter 2. ;**

**I just couldn't be stuffed writing any more so I think it's ended there...Sorry...anyway, enjoy.**

(Roxas)  
"Yo, Roxas!" I looked up and saw Axel and Demyx walking down the corridor towards me. "Hi" I responded. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the other side of the castle and everything shook. I nearly fell but Axel caught me. "What the HELL was that?!" Demyx asked, Axel and I looked at each other "…VEXEN'S LAB!!!" we both yelled and Axel opened a portal. I grabbed Demyx's wrist and dragged him through it. We came out onto a landing and there was a green smoke coming out from under the door. I looked around. Xemnas, Saix, Larxene, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion and Luxord where all there staying well away from the smoke that came from under the door. "Vexen?!" I yelled at the door. "Are you OK?" I took a step towards the door but Zexion grabbed my shoulder to prevent me from getting any closer. "That's Poison Gas. Stay away from it!" I yanked my shoulder from his grip and took a step sideways to Axel and Demyx. Saix took a step forward and Xemnas laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't go in there. Our Vexen is long gone." I looked around me in panic and put my hood on. Axel looked at me suspiciously. "What are you doing Roxas?" I didn't answer but took of at a sprint towards the door instead, covering my mouth with the edges of my cape and ran in the door. "ROXAS!!! COME BACK!!!" I heard Xemnas and Axel scream at me. I kept running into the centre of the lab and looked around me. Vexen was sitting just below an open window. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Vexen?" I asked. He just groaned. _Oh great! Now I have to get him out of here._ I covered his mouth and nose with the edges of his coat and lay him down on the ground. I ran around opening all the other windows and then rushed back to Vexen and grabbed him. I began hauling him up and dragging him towards the door. I ran with Vexen as fast as I could and got out into the corridor and Xemnas shut the door after us. "Roxas!" Xemnas strode over to me. "I'm going to have to confine you to the castle for a week for disobeying orders." I winced and Axel opened his mouth to protest but Xemnas held up a hand to silence him. "But seeing as your actions saved one of our own people I will ignore the punishment…even if it was stupid." I heard Axel give a sigh of relief. "Thankyou Xemnas" I walked off with Axel and Demyx. Zexion took Vexen to his room.  
"Jeeze Roxas! What on earth were you trying to pull?!" Axel yelled at me when we were out of hearing range of the others. I winced and hid behind Demyx. Axel strode forward and Demyx stepped away from me. I looked up to find Axel staring into my eyes. There was a strange look in them as he stared at me. Demyx, who didn't like to be around when there were fights', made an excuse. "Um…I just remembered I have to go tune my sitar." And he opened a portal before anyone could stop him and disappeared. Axel paused for a second and opened a portal, grabbed my wrist and pulled me through it. We came out in a garden that Axel Demyx and I liked to hang out in when we didn't want to be found or just had free time to kill. Axel still holding my wrist walked over to where we usually sat, tugging me along behind him so I had no choice but to follow or take a face plant in the dirt. Axel sat down on a hill covered with grass and made me sit down beside him. We both sat there for about 10 minutes in silence watching the sunset. "What made you do that?" he asked me in a calm voice. I turned my head towards him and found him staring into the distance. "What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You know, when you ran into the poison gas to get Vexen. What made you do that?"  
"He's my friend!"  
"He's MY friend too but you don't see ME disobeying orders to save him."  
"Yeah well…I panic when my friends are in danger." I said. Axel turned his head to look at me in concern. "You could have been killed." I stared at him and stood up in a huff to leave when suddenly a wave of nausea flowed through my body and I felt sick to the bone. I staggered and Axel was immediately up and holding onto me to stop me falling. "Roxas?" He asked from behind me with worry dripping from the words that flowed from his mouth. I looked up at him, a little breathless and would have collapsed if Axel hadn't been holding onto me. My body felt like it was on fire. Especially my lungs and my head was foggy, I could hardly move. Axel made me sit down leaning against him. He had one arm around my waist and the other arm around the front of my shoulders to stop me from falling. I leaned against him with the nausea still flowing through my body to the point where I almost blacked out. Axel leaned over my shoulder so he could whisper in my ear. "Roxas. Do you want to go back?" I shook my head not able to answer verbally. Axel helped me stand, still keeping a hold on my waist. I leaned over and threw up, everything hurting. "Alright. That's the last straw. I'm taking you back, Now!" and he opened a portal, picked me up and walked straight into Zexion's lab. He was working on something and turned around as soon as he heard the portal open and someone step out.

(Axel)  
Zexion looked at me in concern and at Roxas lying in my arms looking pale and sick I put him down on the bed gently and went and spoke to Zexion. "We were talking when suddenly he nearly collapsed and he threw up. I think it might be the poison." Zexion nodded and walked over to Roxas. Roxas was lying on the bed and was in a fever, pale and looked like he was dead and I would have thought he was dead if it wasn't from the rasping sound of his breathing and the unsteady rising and lowering of his chest. I watched at Zexion placed one hand on either side of Roxas' head, shut his eyes and looked at the extent of the damage. He opened his eyes and about 5 minutes later and wrote down notes. He immediately went over to a cupboard and pulled out a gas mask and needle. "Need a hand?" I asked and he just shook his head as he continued what he was doing. Zexion put the gas mask on Roxas' face and linked it to an Oxygen tank that was sitting just underneath the bed. He sat down beside Roxas and put an orange looking liquid into the cupboard and inserted that into his arm. "Will he be ok?" I asked when Zexion had finished doing whatever he needed to do. "He should be but I'd like to keep him here for a day or so and then I'll ask the superior if he could put Roxas with either you or Demyx. That way at least SOMEONE can keep an eye on him when he sleeps."  
"I will…" I offered. Zexion just raised an eyebrow. "I will!" I told him stubbornly.  
"Fine. Go ask Xemnas for me. I would take him myself to keep an eye on him but I'm already looking after Vexen." I walked off to find Xemnas. The first place I looked was his room and I heard Saix in there. I just listened to the moans that were coming from behind the door for a couple of minutes and found it hard to control my giggles. I finally knocked on the door and a guilty and embarrassed sounding Xemnas answered "Who is it?"  
"Axel"  
there was a sigh. "What do you want Axel?"  
"Roxas came down sick from the poison and Zexion asked me to come and ask you weather he could stay in my room for a while after tomorrow. I paused and listened. Xemnas yelped. "Um…yes…ok. Now do you mind? I'm kinda busy!"  
I left as quickly as I could and ran back to Zexion's' lab.

The first thing I saw when I got back there was Zexion looking worried and Roxas coughing. "Is everything ok?" I asked walking over to Roxas. Zexion looked up. "Everything's fine" I looked at his face and he looked away before I could find something. "So what did Xemnas say?"  
I smirked remembering the moans that had come from behind the door. "He said yes."  
Zexion looked at me curiously and then started chuckling. "Was Saix there as well?"  
"Yeah!" We both laughed. After a couple of minutes Roxas started coughing. Zexion looked at him in concern and jumped up. He propped him up on the pillows so he could breathe properly. I walked over to Roxas and touched his forehead, it felt warm and clammy. "Sure you don't need any help Zexion?" I asked. He just frowned and shook his head. "I'll be fine…go back to your room and come back tomorrow." It was the strict tone in his voice that made me go. I left the lab and headed back to my own room. On the way there I walked past Demyx's room and decided to drop by. I knocked on the door and walked in. As usual there were lots of clothes on the floor and lots of paper lying around. I picked my way over to Demyx and tapped him on the shoulder. He squealed and threw water at me, totally soaking me to the bone with ice cold water. "Thanks a lot Dem" I said sarcastically raising my body temperature to keep me warm and dry off my coat. Demyx looked at me for a second and then looked down at the ground. "Sorry" he mumbled. I just walked over to him, pulled out an earplug out of his ear and took the Ipod from his pocket and turned it off. He looked at me and pulled the other one out. "How's Roxas? Did you two fight a lot?" he asked taking his Ipod from me and putting it on his desk next to his laptop. "Um…no, we didn't fight and Roxas got sick from the poison." Demyx looked at me in shock. "Is he ok?!"  
"I think so. Zexion's with him and he was coughing when I left. Zexion also wouldn't admit anything so I'm not sure." Demyx began to look worried. "Dem?"  
"You don't know anything about Zexion, do you?" He just looked even more worried and I looked at him curiously. Demyx just sighed and grabbed my wrist and lead me over to a seat and made me sit down. "Dem…" I began to protest but the look on his face shut me up. "Demy? What's wrong?"  
"Zexion hides things even when they're really bad. He never shows feelings or emotions like worry no matter how bad it is. If he's showing concern then Roxas is in worse condition than you thought." I just stared at Demyx and he looked even more worried.  
"How long have you known stuff like this about him?"  
"A while." He smiled gently and looked at me.  
"Ok…?" I said looking confused. Demyx just laughed and stood up. "You like Roxas, don't you?"  
"No…well…maybe….I don't know…yes I suppose. Today proved that. I realised that I've liked him for a while." Demyx just looked at me amused and walked to the door. I stood up but he shook his head. "You wait here. I'll go see if Zexion will tell me anything." I nodded and Demyx left. To pass the time I started picking things up off the floor and putting them away where they were supposed to go. I finished about 20 minutes later and was pulling the covers of the bed up when Demyx walked in looking really worried. He was staring at the floor and looked up and me in shock and looked about his clean room. "What…Axel!" he scolded.  
"Hey…I was bored. What else could I do?"  
Demyx just sighed and walked across to his desk and sat down on the seat. "So…update on Roxas?" I nodded and sat down. "The poison was inhaled and is now in his blood stream. That's why Zexion was looking so worried. The antihistamine was only just beginning to work when I walked in so it has decreased a bit but it has passed through some of the major organs. Thankfully we don't have hearts so it won't kill him like a normal person." I sighed in relief and then paused. "Hang on…how did you get him to tell you all this?"  
"It's amazing what a kiss and a promise can do." I stared at him wide eyed and he just laughed again. "You wanna go check up on Roxas?"  
"Yeah." We walked out of the room and down towards Zexion's lab together again. Just before we reached the door I heard a scream. It sounded like Zexion. I looked at Demyx and we both ran to the door and burst inside. Zexion was lying on the ground unconscious and there were heartless running around the room. A portal was open and Roxas was being carried by a heartless through the portal. "ROXAS!!!" I screamed and pulled out my chakram's. I threw them at the heartless that were in my way and raced towards the portal that was closing. I jumped and flew through it, just missing having it close on me. I looked around for Roxas and the heartless. I spotted them taking Roxas through a wood path and ran to catch up. I followed them not being able to attack because Roxas was right where my chakram's would hit no matter how I threw them. They eventually came to a house in the middle of the forest and carried him in. I sneaked over to the window and looked through it. An old woman was sitting in the middle of the room with Roxas on a bed. I looked around the room again, at the other end Vexen was sitting on another bed looking better than ever. Suddenly the wall opened and I fell inside with a cry of surprise. Vexen jumped and the old woman just smiled at me. "Welcome Axel." I looked at her curiously. "You know my name?"  
"Vexen told me" I looked at Vexen and he looked away sheepishly. I walked over to Vexen and sat down beside him looking at the old woman curiously. She didn't seem like a threat. "Who…?"  
"She's my somebodies' mother." Vexen answered. I looked at him in surprise. "You're kidding!"  
"Nope" The old woman walked back over to me and looked me over curiously. "You're Axel…right? Well Roxas will be well enough to go home to you in a few short hours. Vexen you can go home now and no more playing with poisonous chemicals."  
"Yes mother!" Vexen rolled his eyes in my direction. "Thanks again."  
"Oh…Vexen…you might want to check in on Zexion and Demyx. Your Nobody's knocked Zexion unconscious and I left Demyx to deal with them and followed Roxas here."  
He just looked amused. "It'll do Demyx some good. He needs to get a tougher personality." Vexen got off the bed, opened a portal and disappeared. I looked at the old woman and she turned around and walked back over to Roxas who was still unconscious. After a few minutes I got bored of just sitting there and went outside. There was a small clearing just in front of the house and I pulled out my charkrams, began creating fiery beings and threw them at them out of sheer boredom. After about 50 minutes the old woman came out of the house and watched me for a while. I stopped after she watched me for about 5 minutes and decided to take a break. She walked down towards me carrying a tray with some water and biscuits on it and put it down on a rock. "Here you go." She said and walked off. I sat down with the tray under the shade of the tree and began drinking. I looked around and watched a couple of rabbits playing in the shade of the trees about 10 meters away; suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and waved a hand in front of my face causing me to jump backwards and into a body. I froze and looked for my charkrams. They were on the rock a couple of meters away and I could easily get them if I needed them. The person behind just laughed and threw their arms around my waist. I looked behind me and saw the blonde hair pressed against my back. "Roxas…Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He just laughed again and loosened his arms around my waist just enough for me to turn and hug him back. "how you feeling?" I asked after about a minute of embracing him.  
"Fine. Who's the old woman?"  
"Believe it or not it's Vexen's' somebodies mother." I laughed at his reaction as he just stared at me. "Vexen's somebodies mother is still alive?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Yep, Come on, have something to eat and drink." I lead him over to where I was sitting and sat down with him sitting beside me. He grabbed a cup of water and a biscuit and started eating.


	2. Part two

(Roxas)  
I was still feeling a little queer after my fast recovery but at least I was alright. After a few minutes of munching slowly on my biscuit I became aware of Axel watching me. I turned to look at him and he blushed suddenly and looked away. My curiosity got the better of me eventually and I stopped eating my biscuit and looked at him again. He was still looking away blushing madly. "Axel?" he refused to look at me and looked at the clearing where he was looking before I hugged him. "Axel? Look at me…" He looked me straight in the eyes, everything froze around us. I felt like we were the only 2 people in the world. I blushed and looked away, everything awkward around us. I looked up towards the house and saw the Old Woman watching us and blushed an even darker shade of red. She hobbled over to us and sat down. "How are you feeling?"  
"Ok"  
"That's good" She looked at Axel who was looking around for the rabbits again. "You should be ready to go home now." I sighed and stood up. "Thankyou; if there is ever anything we can do for you just tell Vexen." She smiled and Axel stood up beside me. We waved to her and walked off as she gathered the tray. We walked aimlessly until we came to a lake, things still slightly awkward between us. I sat down and Axel sat beside me. "…Axel" I started and he just looked at me. "Roxas, you feeling ok?"  
"Yeah"  
"That's good" we sat in silence for about 5 minutes. "..Roxas….um…" I turned to look at him. He was awfully close. "Um….I was thinking about telling you earlier today but….you went into the poison and nearly got killed….it made me realise how much I like you." Axel was blushing like mad and I blushed as well. "What do you mean it made you realise how much you liked me….I'm already your friend…" to prove his point Axel leant over kissed me. I was to shocked to do anything and Axel pulled away after a couple of minutes and we both blushed madly. We got up and Axel avoided looking at me. I opened a portal and we both rushed through it. I went to my room after Axel mumbled something about checking up on Demyx and Zexion and rushed off. I sat down on the bed and remembered looking at Axel's face in shock as he blushed. It was actually kinda cute. I got up after I managed to make myself blush and walked to the bathroom that was on the edge of my room. I decided to take a shower as I pulled the Coat off and pulled the clothes that I had on underneath off I noticed that they smelt rather funny. "Probably from the poison" I told myself and just shrugged it off. I threw my casual clothes in the basket near the door and put the coat on the edge of the bath. I turned the hot water on and waited for it to heat up as usual, thinking about other things, the water eventually got hot enough so I turned the cold water on and adjusted the water to the right temperature before hoping in. As I stood there I zoned out for a while, then I grabbed my coat and put it under the water, soaking it and rinsing to get the strange smell out of it. Green gas began to evaporate from it and I immediately dropped the coat on the drain and hopped out of the shower. The gas began to expand and I ran to open the window, the gas flying out of it and it hung to the air around the window. Soon the whole room was filled with the green gas. I managed to find my way to the taps without breathing and ran back to my own room slamming the door shut and ran away from it breathing deeply. I quickly got dressed only to see the green gas coming out from under the door and ran out of the room, shutting the door and not caring that because I didn't have my coat on I would get in trouble. I ran past Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Luxord, Larxene, Xigbar, Saix and Xaldin on the way to Vexen's lab and crashed into Xemnas as I screeched around the corner, breathing hard from running across the other side of the castle and 7 floors down as fast as I could. "Roxas; where is your coat and why are you so shocked panicked?" he asked shocked to see me. I ignored him and tried to step past him into Vexen's lab but he managed to block me. "Where is your coat?!" Xemnas asked me again as Zexion, Demyx, Luxord, Xigbar and Saix came running around the corner and nearly crashed into us. "Dude…what's the rush?" Xigbar asked as he panted breathlessly. I ignored all of them as Xemnas tried to explain that he didn't know either as the others interrogated him and I took off again this time with no one to stop me. I reached Vexen's lab after a few more floors and burst in to see Axel sitting on a chair talking to Vexen. "Roxas? what's wrong?" Vexen asked me, concern showing on his face and Axel looked shocked to see me. "My…coat…green…gas….washed….help…." I panted and almost collapsed from exhaustion. Axel rushed over to me and helped me over to the seat and Vexen got me a glass of water. I drank it feeling my parched throat rep-hydrate and my breathing slowed enough for me to talk properly. "I was having a shower when I washed my coat to get the smell of the poison out… at least I thought it was poison. It had a strange smell, anyway…I was washing my coat to get the smell out of it and the same green gas came out of the coat and expanded to fill my bathroom. I opened the window but instead of flying out it clung to just outside my window in the bathroom. I ran out and got dressed and came here. But that Gas Tried TO ATTACK ME!!!" I yelled and Vexen looked worried. "You say it expanded to the water?"  
"Yes!" Vexen immediately got up and pulled off his own coat and sniffed it. "Did it smell like this?" he asked me holding the coat out for me to sniff. "Yes! That's Exactly what it smelt like!" I told him, the panic in my voice still very clear. Axel sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug. I clung to him and attempted to calm myself down by taking some deep breaths. I watched as Vexen threw his coat down a table and ran to collect something from a cupboard. He walked back with a blue liquid in a jar. Axel hugged me tighter as I tensed. Vexen grabbed a bucket of cold water and threw it over his coat. There was no reaction. He frowned and ran to the other side of his lab again, putting hot water in the bucket this time. He walked back and threw it over the coat, after a couple of seconds it started to billow out the green gas and I cried out. Axel held me protectively, pulled my face into his chest and got ready to run but Vexen quickly mixed some of the blue ointment into another bucket of warm water that I didn't know was there and threw it over the coat, the gas subsiding. I sighed in relief as I felt Axel let go of me slightly and looked at Vexen. He was looking very pleased. "Roxas. Axel…come with me now!" and he ran out of the lab carrying a bucket and the blue ointment. We both looked at each other and ran after Vexen. On the way there Vexen we discovered had been pulled up by Xemnas as well and was explaining with difficulty what the chemicals were for and why he didn't have his coat. "well…you see…um…my coat and Roxas' both have that gas stuck in it and Roxas' bathroom is filled with it so…um…we're going up there now to solve the problem." Xemnas looked disapprovingly at both Vexen and me. "I'm coming with you to make sure you're telling the truth." Vexen just shrugged. "Fine…if you can keep up with us." He smiled wickedly. "We'll give you a head start…shall we?" He looked at Axel and me. We both shrugged and got ready to race to my room. "Fine." Xemnas said and walked off. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0" Vexen opened and beckoned for me and Axel to follow. We both ran through quickly, the portal closing behind us and came out onto the landing just around the corner from my room. We raced in and I opened the door to find that the gas had spread to the main part of my room. Vexen put a heap of ice in the bucket and threw it to Axel who took the hint and heated the ice in the bucket up until it was warm and handed it back to Vexen. Vexen put a spoonful of the blue liquid in the water and threw it over the carpet at our feet, the gas began to disappear and Xemnas walked in the doorway panting. Axel grinned. "What took you so long? Getting old Mansex?" Xemnas just growled at him and walked over to the bed and sat down breathing heavily. I went and sat on the other side of the bed and watched as Vexen and Axel worked together before entering the bathroom. Vexen threw most of the contents of the bucket on the floor that was already soaking wet and threw the rest of it at the window, then he and Axel stepped away from the door to the bathroom and shut the door, walking back over to me and Xemnas. Axel sat down on the bed beside me, Vexen lead Xemnas away from the bed to the door and out into the corridor. "Get me if something else goes wrong." He winked at Axel and shut the door to my bedroom. Axel wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned against him. "You ok?" he asked. I giggled because I could hear the rumbling in his chest; he laughed and held me tighter. "I'm sorry about what I did earlier." I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me. "It's ok." I smiled. "I enjoyed it." He looked at me in surprise. I just laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me. Our lips met and a thumping sensation started in my chest. I could feel the same thumping sensation in Axels' chest as well. I stopped and listened. We both laughed and kissed again. Axel lay back down on the bed pulling me with him and I rolled over onto my stomach. I lay there looking at him for a while. "Axel?" I whispered. "Can we always be together?" He looked at me shocked. "Why couldn't we?"  
"I don't know…I was just thinking how I like being around you. You make me feel really happy. I know this sounds weird but you make me feel like I have a heart." He smiled and pulled me down into another kiss and then whispering in my ear. "I feel the same way." I laughed and kissed him again, this time feeling his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to explore areas of my mouth. I almost bit his tongue in shock as he suddenly rolled over, his tongue still in my mouth and pinned me to the bed. I looked up at Axel as he broke the kiss and smiled at me. I tried to lean up and kiss him again but Axel pulled away. "You do realise that these feelings are fake…they don't really exist." I gave him a smile. "They seem pretty real to me."  
"Me to" He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again but I moved my head and he looked at me strangely as he got my neck instead. I gasped and went limp. Axel just grinned and began licking my neck. I shuddered as he gently bit down on it. Just then the dinner bell went. "Damnit!" Axel cursed getting off me. "This is a dinner you have to attend as well." I just looked at him helplessly and he laughed. He jumped on the bed again and kissed, sliding his tongue into my mouth. He broke off as I shivered, able to move again. "You ok?" He asked as I sat up. I nodded and he slid an arm around my waist. "Come on. We don't want to get even further on Xemnas' bad books." I slid out of his grip and walked over to the bathroom and opened the door slightly. I closed it not wanting to go in there and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out another Coat that I had hanging up. I put it on and walked with Axel down to the dining hall. We walked in and Vexen looked at us amused as he sat down. I blushed and Axel just grinned and put an arm around my shoulders and led me to my seat beside him. As usual Saix was sitting next to Xemnas; Demyx was sitting next to Zexion; Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord were sitting next to each other; Marluxia and Larxene were at the other end of the table and Vexen was sitting next to Lexaeus. We began eating and everyone got into deep convocation. I looked around, interested in watching other peoples' conversations. Suddenly there was a loud yelp and everyone looked at Xigbar. There was a huge spoonful of potato stuck on his face and he looked ridiculous; we all laughed at him. Xigbar just growled and pulled out his guns and pointed them at Luxord who froze in mid laugh. "Xigbar. Put them away now!" Xemnas growled at him. Xigbar just gave Luxord a nasty look and put them away. Xemnas started eating and everyone else did. I couldn't help watching in amusement as Luxord turned deathly pale, Xigbar had a smirk on his face and I watched amused as he almost fainted and griped Lexaeus' arm hard. I continued eating and Axel put his hand on my knee. I looked up in shock to see his eyes close to mine. I suddenly looked away and looked down at my plate in embarrassment. "You ok?" he whispered in my ear. I just nodded. "You're just really quiet. That's all." He removed his hand from my knee and continued eating. I looked across at Demyx and Zexion. Demyx winked at me and I blushed a deep shade of red. Zexion just laughed into his hand. Soon dinner was over and we were dismissed. I ran into Vexen on the way out and he told me not to use hot water again until he found a way to get rid of the gas for good. I had no choice but to sleep in someone else's room that night. Surprise, surprise it was Axels'. Axel jumped on the bed and removed his coat, I jumped on to and removed mine, revealing pyjama's underneath. I got into bed and Axel lay down beside me. He slipped his arms around my waist as I went to sleep. "I love you." He whispered in my ear just as I dozed off.  
I woke up the next morning and found Axel still clinging to my waist. I gently pried his hands away and flipped over to face him. "I'll be back soon." I whispered and kissed him on the forehead. As I got out of bed he turned over and I quickly opened a portal to my room and travelled through it. I got my clothes and got dressed; putting on my Coat as was regulation rules. I travelled back to Axel's room via portal and found him dressed as well. He frowned when he saw me. "You left without even a good morning. I thought you hated me!" he curled up on the bed and sulked. I just smiled and hugged him. "I still love you and I did say good morning. I gave you a kiss on the forehead." He looked at me confused. "Did you?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"Nope." I smiled. "Oh well." I leaned down and kissed him on the lips and deep throated him. I let go after a couple of minutes and smiled. "Good morning." I said and jumped out of reach as he reached out to hug me. "XIII come here now! That's an order." I pouted and walked over to him as slowly as I could. "You're no fun in the morning." He grinned and I got the shivers. "Aren't I now? Well I think we could change that." He darted for me and I dodged out of the way. Laughing, I ran for the door and he caught me before I got there. He kissed me as deeply as was possible. I smiled at him and licked his neck making him slightly limp. He loosened his grip on me and I ran out the door into the hallway only to find a dozen heartless. "Crap! How the hell did they get here?!" I pulled out Oblivion and the Oathkeeper and began fighting them. Axel came out when I was halfway through and pulled out his Chakram's and destroyed the heartless that was about to attack me from behind. After about 10 minutes they disappeared altogether. We walked down to the eating hall and everyone was eating. "Yo guys!" Xigbar yelled out. "What happened? You look like you've been fighting heartless."  
"We have!" was Axel's reply  
"What? Inside the Castle?" Xemnas boomed out from the other side of the room. I just nodded and he looked worried. Suddenly another Heartless dropped out of the roof and grabbed me by the arm. Axel slashed at it and more turned up. 20 minutes later everyone was fighting their hardest to get rid of the things. A portal opened in front of me; I stared at it; suddenly I was pushed into it and blacked out.

**Finished, and possibly may write more when I get bored enough...;**

**XD;**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
